Out of Getting Drunk
by zielddhy
Summary: Kira was unhappy because of Shuuhei, so Matsumoto and the others decided to get him drunk.


**Author Notes:** Hello, welcome to my third Bleach fanfiction. This is a sequel for my other fic of Shuuhei x Kira, 'Understanding What Love Is,' but it can stand separately. The idea dawned at me one afternoon when I was just hopping into my comfy bed so I wrote it right away. This fanfiction is dedicated to everyone who read it. Well, I think it's enough for now. Enjoy it, you guyz!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belong to Kubotite.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai. It this is not your cup of tea, kindly leave before you think I have offended you in some way. Oh yeah, forgive any OOC-ness, I have every good reason for making them that way, trust me.

**Timeline:** Somewhere between Aizen's betrayal and Hueco Mundo.

**Out of Getting Drunk**

**By Zielddhy**

"Kira! Want to join us?" Matsumoto waved a huge bottle of sake as she grinned cheerfully at the brooding vice-captain.

sobs

"Oh, c'mon! Get over it, will ya? These things happen in life!" Ikkaku groaned.

more sobs

"That's right, Izuru-san. You can't be brooding and glooming like this for the rest of your life!" encouraged Yumichika.

"……….Let me be." A small voice shyly answered.

"No fuckin' way!! You have to cheer up! Hell, you didn't even cry when Ichimaru-taichou left! Shaken, yes, but you don't cry like this!" Renji howled.

sniffs

"C'mon, let's get you drunk! You've been in this room for twelve days! You need to relax a bit." Iba carefully lifted the third division fukutaichou.

After much encouraging and forcing, they managed to make Kira gulp down some sake. And a few bottles later, the said guy was already drowsy, eyes clouded with drunkenness as they played their good old 'truth or dare' game.

"Kira! Truth or dare?" Matsumoto's voice was filled heavily with glee.

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to…walk along the roof over there without falling down!"

Kira snorted before he stood. "That's easy!"

He began to walk unsteadily and jump towards the said roof. The jump surprised his brain, however, and he began to feel dizzy and the worlds started spinning around him.

Recalling that his hand still got a huge sake bottle in it, Kira raised it to his face and he grinned when he realized it still had a good amount of sake. Without any second thought, he drank and nearly gulped down the whole contains if not because his eyes saw a familiar figure.

"Hiisagi-san!"

"Hiisagi-saaan!"

A familiar voice called, well _slurred_, out for him and Shuuhei turned around to see who it was.

His jaw almost dropped, however, when he saw his boyfriend, Kira, stood unsteadily on a rooftop.

"Hiisagi-san! Oh, there's Komamura-taichou as well! Good evening, taichou!!" Kira grinned and waved his hand vigorously, a bit too dangerous for someone who was drunk.

sigh

"Looks like you are needed elsewhere, Hiisagi-fukutaichou," said Komamura with a tiny little hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, that's true. Well, I think I can visit the grave sometimes later. If you'll excuse me, Komamura-taichou." Shuuhei bowed before quickly heading to where the laughing, drunk group was gathering below.

"Ow, Shuuhei !!" Matsumoto giggled and motioned him to join them. "Come and join us!"

"Look you guys, what the hell did you do to Kira?" asked Shuuhei, not bothering to conceal the annoyed look on his face.

"He was broodin' an' gloomin' for theze last few days and that's no doubt coz your own damn fault, Shuuhei! So, as loyal friends we are, we agreed on gettin' him drunk"

_Well, thank you for explaining with such modesty, Madarame-san._ Shuuhei bit back a retort.

"Yeah, I can see that, but why is he on a _rooftop_ of all places?"

"We played the good old 'truth or dare,' that's all! Nothing to worry, Hiisagi-san! No harm's done," said Yumichika, who seemed to be the only one who was not drunk, _yet_.

_Nothing to worry?_ Shuuhei felt his vein twitching at that. "Don't you see that he's drunk??"

"Well, yeah, but we didn't know he's _that_ drunk," Iba giggled. _Giggled._

Shuuhei already prepared to argue some more with the thugs who were now roaring in laughter, but another voice interrupted him.

"Hiisagi-saaaan !!!! You're so meeeaaan, leavin' me all alone like this. Don't you love me anymore?????"

"sigh I'm comin' Kira."

Shuuhei made it just in time before Kira drained out the sake bottle. Without further ado, he snatched away the bottle and glared at the other vice-captain.

Kira was beyond any consciousness, that's for sure, because the next moment he had already glued himself to Shuuhei, eyes looking up without any hint of awareness. The bright blush was covering the pretty face and it took all of Shuuhei's mental power to restrain himself from taking Kira right there.

The shorter one giggled and one unstable hand reached out to touch Shuuhei's cheek.

"Nee, Hiisagi-san, you're so cute, you know that?"

Shuuhei thanked every god (if there was any) that the other was beyond drunk so that Kira couldn't see the slight blush on Shuuhei's face, because it was actually the first time he was told as _cute_ since he had been six years old.

"Yeah, I…somehow know that," _Liar,_ he berated himself. "C'mon, let's leave this place and get you sober up."

"Dun wanna… It feels good this way."

"That's what everyone says when they are drunk."

"Well, I'd better stay drunk then."

"sigh Kira, it's the sake speaking, not you. I want you to talk." Shuuhei carefully pushed Kira away but the blonde didn't even budge.

"snort Why should I? You dun even care 'bout me anyway. Remember Hiisagi-san?" Kira tilted his head, "When you said I was bothering you? And you prefer if I stay out of your way? Twelve days ago?"

Damn, for someone who was drunk, Kira sounded awfully sober to Shuuhei.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way. I was in a bad mood, I have to do all those paperwork _and _discuss security shifts with Yamamoto-soutaichou _and_ deal with those who still mourning for Tousen-taichou _and_ make a reshuffle for the whole ninth division. Plus, you came, asking for my attention in the most inappropriate time, when I had just finished my nightshift," Shuuhei tried his best to reason with the other vice-captain.

"Hiisagi-san, don't you think I also handle at least half of those things you mentioned?" Kira's voice was considerably clear as he stared right into Shuuhei's eyes.

Those words seemed to strike Shuuhei deeply, because the ninth division vice-captain could only stare back at Kira for a few moments.

"…You're right Kira," Shuuhei now closed his arms around the blonde's waist, "I'm sorry."

"…'s okay. Just promise me you never do it again, 'kay?" Kira's voice was muffled on the dark kimono Shuuhei wore.

"Aa. I promise."

They stayed like that for a few moments, completely satisfied being in each other arms for the first time in twelve days. Suddenly something dawned to Shuuhei.

"…You know, Kira, you sound awfully reasonable for someone who's drunk."

Kira chuckled before answering, "I'm not drunk, Hiisagi-san."

"What…?"

"Ichimaru-taichou once told me, that to achieve something beyond our capabilities, we just have to act completely unlike ourselves. He said it always worked with Aizen-taichou." Kira smiled in a creepy way that sent shudder to Shuuhei, just like the way Ichimaru-taichou's always did.

"You mean you were _acting_ drunk all this time?" asked Shuuhei disbelievingly.

"Plus all those sniffing and sobbing," Kira nodded.

The vice-captain of third division laughed warmly at the dumbfounded look on Shuuhei's face. He reached up to caress the other's cheek lovingly.

"It seems you haven't known me well enough, Hiisagi-san. Care to make an advance to understand me better?"

"Oh, I most certainly do." Shuuhei grinned before he kissed Kira, for the first time in twelve days.

**Author's Note:** Hehehehe, I get a warm fuzzy feeling every time I read this fic. Is that normal for someone to get that WAFF feeling after reading his or her own fic? Well, I don't know about that, but for now I'll consider it normal. grins

Anyway, please tell me what you think about this fanfiction by clicking the review button below. I really hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh, if you feel that you must flame me, just tell it in your review, but I ask for your understanding to do it in constructive words. Well, I guess that's all I can say, bye!

waving a banner of 'Shuuei x Kira Love'


End file.
